


Night Fever Gone Wrong

by Fucks Uhkana (FoxArcana)



Category: Initial D
Genre: Car Accidents, Crack, Gen, Major Character Injury, One Shot, There's Like One Or Two Swear Words, don't drive while distracted kids, why am i trusted with a keyboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxArcana/pseuds/Fucks%20Uhkana
Summary: Itsuki gets a little too into his own, uh, theme song and nearly fucking dies.
Kudos: 6





	Night Fever Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing against Itsuki himself, just to make myself clear before writing this.

Itsuki had just gotten his Eight-Five Levin a month ago. Despite his willingness to improve, he couldn't bring himself to strip any of the interior pieces for weight reduction, yet. Especially not the radio.

At night, while driving down his favorite touge, the mountain pass of Mount Akina, he decided to raise the volume on his radio from mute to one he was comfortable with.

_♪ Golden Seventies /_ _The time is passin' by, you know ♪_

To his luck, his favorite song was playing on the station he had tuned to.

Night Fever, by Dave Rodgers and Mega NRG Man.

At first, he stayed silent and just listened, like a normal person. But then, he decided to get a little bit into it.

♪ "Like to my songs, I'll give you all my feeeeliiiiings~ / for you my littleeeeee pretty woman..." ♪

He swayed along to the beat, the problem being that his swaying also the steering wheel via his hands.

♪ "Baby I neeeeeeed your love / Baby I can insist" ♪

It only gets more intense...

♪ "Don't let me go again, baby I want you..." ♪

...culimating in him _letting go of the wheel_ once the best part of the song hit.

♪ "NIGHT FEVER! NIGHT FEVER! / Disco in town is-" ♪ "Huh-?!"

By the time he realized he'd gotten too into it, his car was already steering left and right erratically.

"OHHH SHIT, NOT AGAIN!"

He panicked, grabbing ahold of the steering wheel while simultaneously slamming the brakes. The latter combined with grabbing the wheel at a subpar angle only made him lose control of the Eight-Five, sending it hurdling straight towards the guardrail.

"nOT THE GUARDRAIL! OoOoOOHHHHH!!! OOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!!!"

**_*CRASH!!!!!*_ **

Itsuki was hospitalized. Again. The following day, Takumi paid his best friend a visit. This was all he had to say about the accident after hearing the debriefing: "What were you even thinking, Itsuki?"

Itsuki hung his head low, unable to answer his best friend's question. His arm, leg, and foot weren't going to heal for the next several days.


End file.
